El profesor
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto y susume en educacion


**Konoha no Sato: Acadamy**

Suzume Namida suspiró para sus adentros mientras observaba el nuevo grupo de estudiantes se preparan para tomar arreglan sus primeras clases embargo, un año más de fangirls chirriantes, heredero de la arrogancia y de la aspirante a Ninja, a veces odiaba su trabajo en la acadamy.

No ayudó que, con todo el estrés Suzume se estaba convirtiendo en sexualmente frustrado y ni siquiera ligues de una noche, donde mucha ayuda ya y ella no era capaz de encontrar un hombre dispuesto a ayudarla, siempre estaban sobre emabrgo propio placer y, como de costumbre ella se quedó allí decepcionado.

Suzume aunque no es la más hermosa kunoichi en el pueblo seguía siendo muy atractivo, años de ser una kunoichi habían tonned su cuerpo a la perfección dejándola con un busto grande C-taza y curvas en los lugares correctos, tenía el pelo negro y ondulado y chocolate ojo marrón está escondido detrás de sus gafas. Llevaba un sencillo kimmono rosa y una camisa de malla debajo y llevaba hakama rojo y sandalias azules.

Suzume observó a los estudiantes, algunos mostraron potencial y algunos parecían casos hopless. Su ojo está establecido lugares de egresados en un Naruto Uzumaki un chico joven de pelo rubio con los ojos de color azul y las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. A diferencia de la mayoría de ella no guarda rencor contra el hábito Naruto y mientras ella no había salido de su manera de ayudar a que no le causó ningún problema tampoco.

Ella lo observó con atención, se celebró una sonrisa alegre, pero ella podía ver el dolor en los ojos de ella también podía ver su personalidad desagradable e ingenuo era una máscara para cubrir lo vulnerable que se sentía. Ella también decidió observar su apariencia su corta cabellera dorada espiga y chocante el ojo de color azul en general su aspecto parecía similar a la Yondaime Hokage.

_"¿Podría ser realmente hijo del Yondaime, el pelo y el partido del ojo y su apellido es Uzumaki igual que la mujer del Yondaime pasó mucho de su tiempo con. Si eso es así, me pregunto lo que sería como cuando crece es mayor. .. Le debo tener si voy a esperar hasta que sea mayor ... todavía no significa que no puedo llegar a conocerlo pronto "_ Pensé Suzume.

**Un mes más tarde:**

Suzume caminaba por los pasillos Acadamy en ocasiones el registro de entrada en una sala de clase, de repente se encontró con los ojos de Naruto de pie en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro bigotudo. Suzume suspiró ella había saltado ninguno de los empleados acadamy habría sido la participación de againts Naruto en clase, pero lamentablemente ella no conseguir lo que deseaba. Con calma acercándose a Naruto le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí en los pasillos no deberías estar en el aprendizaje en el aula", le preguntó al niño triste

"Me echaron sin ninguna razón, sólo dijo chakra no es para los demonios", dijo con tristeza.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me sigues y te enseñaré cuando te echan de la clase", dijo ofreciéndole su mano. La cara de Naruto se iluminó con una sonrisa y una la tomó de la mano tirando de ella hacia su oficina, ella se rió de su entusiasmo.

Se sentaron en su oficina y Suzume quedaron preparados para instruir a Naruto en los fundamentos de Chakra.

"Ahora, para desbloquear el chakra primero tienes que ..."

**Tres años después: Naruto 12 Suzume: 30**

La vista de Naruto una vez más caminar a través de sus puertas de la oficina era ahora algo muy común, de hecho pasó casi todos los días que no le importaba, los dos tenían un vínculo estrecho y debido a sus constantes afecto y la atención Naruto había crecido tan bien, que se clasificó alto en el acadamy y tomó en serio sus estudios.

Ahora llevaba una camisa y pantalones negros sleevless ANBU negro con botas de combate y llevaba un abrigo blanco con llamas negras y ahora se levantó la barbilla en hieght y fue bien musculoso como un atleta.

"Entonces, ¿qué lección fue esta vez" le preguntó.

"Educación Sexual", respondió frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez completamente perdiendo la sonrisa en el rostro de su sensei.

"Bueno, yo puedo enseñar y por suerte tenemos apoyos visuales para ayudar" Suzume dijo dejando caer su camisa kimmono dejando al descubierto su pecho sin su camiseta de malla en la parte superior. Naruto miró el pecho C-taza por un momento tratando de recuperar sus cojinetes. Suzume se rió ante su expresión antes de tener una mirada sensual.

"Ahora puedo asumir que usted sabe lo que son", dijo mientras se cubrió tanto el pecho con las manos apretando ligeramente. Eso fue todo para Naruto como él salió volando hacia atrás de las corrientes gemelas de sangre brotaba de su nariz, Suzume se rió de nuevo antes de despertar a Naruto.

"Ahora vamos a continuar ...".

**Un año después de la graduación:**

Naruto se había graduado de la acadamy cerca de la parte superior de la clase y se lo debía todo a su persona más preciada. Había remebered ella diciéndole que vaya a su oficina una vez que todos se habían ido, para conseguir su regalo de graduación de ella.

Corriendo por los pasillos academia que sigilosamente en el despacho de Suzume, lo primero que notó fue que ella estaba vestida con un kimmono carmesí con aberturas a los lados y se abre un poco en la parte delantera de fluant cierta división, también había dejado sus gafas. Naruto tragó saliva, su ojo está pegado a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

Suzume por su parte, sonrió ante su expresión aturdida, ella había estado esperando años para este momento y se había planeado cuidadosamente hacia fuera.

"Espero que su lista para su regalo de graduación Naruto-Kun", dijo su sensual voz. Naruto se sonrojó antes de sacudir la cabeza y regañar a sí mismo por congelación.

"Puedes apostar sensei im ready", respondió. Suzume sonrió y deslizó su kimmono su cuerpo dejándola allí desnudo delante desnudo de Naruto.

Se acercó a Naruto mecen las caderas y chocó sus labios con los suyos, continuaron besándose passionantly antes de sentir Naruto pasando los againts lengua sus labios, ella los abrió y empujó con su propia deslizó sus paños de en sesión de besos emabrgo dejando su 7 ' miembro duro pulgadas fuera para ella ver.

"Ahora a ver si te acuerdas de los lessions que te di", dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas mostrando su coño brillante.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se estrelló contra sus labios a los de ella obtener una aprobación gemido de la mujer, deslizó su mano izquierda hacia abajo y comenzó frotando y apretando su pecho izquierdo, que layed besos por la mandíbula y el cuello mientras ella gemía en sus acciones. Con el tiempo llegó a su pecho derecho y comenzó besando y chupando su pezón mientras aprieta y acariciando el otro pezón con la mano izquierda.

Suzume derritió en su tacto y gimió ante el placer que estaba recibiendo y se Empezando a sentir el beggining de su orgasmo, rápidamente dejó de Naruto ganando una mirada confusa.

"¿Por qué me haces STOP STOP", se preguntó, ella se acostó sobre su espalda y abrió las piernas aún más antes de señalar a su coño mojado.

"Es tiempo para la lección dos, oral", dijo la miró sonrojó. Naruto se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza dura.

Ajuste entre las piernas aspiró su aroma y casi se perdió las ganas de follar a la sumisión, pero logró contenerse. Él empezó a besar todo su coño arrastrando lentamente su tounge por la suave piel alrededor de la vagina húmeda, Suzume gemía y jadeaba pesadamente mientras el placer estalló en torno a su coño.

"Deja de molestarme Naruko-kun", rogó

Naruto dio un beso en su coño mojado brillante sorprendido por el sabor antes de ejecutar lentamente la lengua por su sexo consiguiendo un gemido de su amante. Bajó la tounge en su coño lamer y chupar sus paredes internas devorando sus jugos como su amante comenzó gimiendo y jadeando.

"Eso es todo Naru-Kun casi allí ... me voy a acabar pronto" ella gimió

Se deslizó dos dedos en el coño y comenzó a bombear, mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba lighty en su clítoris, Suzume gritó de placer antes de la erupción en su boca amantes orgasmo la mejor que había probado.

"Eso fue increíble Naru-Kun, pero ahora es hora para el plato principal" agarró la polla de Naruto antes alineándola con su coño.

Naruto empujó profundamente dentro de su comando y ella arqueó la espalda, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso de placer cuando su polla golpeó su punto G, esperó hasta que ella se había recuperado la compostura antes de golpear sin descanso en ella mientras ella gritaba de placer.

"Más duro, más rápido", le gritó que le causó a retomar el ritmo a una velocidad furiosa.

Naruto la cogió duro y más rápido su bofetadas saco againts el culo después de cada impulso y comenzó a sentir su edificio orgasmo.

"JODER sensei me voy a cum", dijo "ME TOO Naru-KUN"

Naruto fue a sacar pero ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella más su polla ahora presionando contra el hábito de la entrada de su un grito primal su orgasmo estalló y pintó sus paredes interiores blancas y las inundaciones su vientre con su caliente semilla gruesa. La sensación de chorro de semilla de su amante en su seno establece su propio orgasmo y con un grito lound llegó chorros violentamente sus jugos femeninos en todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Ambos laicos emabrgo jadeando después de la mente que sopla el sexo, tanto en el contenido solamente para reposar allí en la mesa de Suzume abrazados.

"Wow ..." fue todo Suzume podría decir, Naruto asintió acuerdo para exuasted un comentario, una sonrisa socarrona formada en la cara de Suzume.

"Nos defenantly deberíamos hacer esto otra vez", dijo "espero ver que escuche al menos una vez a la semana tiene que Naru-Koi"

"Sí sensei"

"Lo que un buen estudiante que eres", dijo antes de Suzume se sumió de dormir.

* * *

**De todos modos espero que te haya gustado Sé que es un emparejamiento extraño, pero supongo que eso es bueno, porque nadie lo ha hecho todavía.**


End file.
